I will save you
by Karkles-hive
Summary: A story about how Dirk came across Hal, and what he did to save him from near death.


Be new guy =

Slowly your eyes open. Blinking a few times you look around the room in which you reside. Colours, you see colours, you weren't used to seeing that before and now it was visible to you. Confusion was the first thing you thought before you realised you felt a little different than normal. Sitting up you looked around, wait backtrack a few minutes. You sat up? How is that even possible… Dirk.

Standing up you stretch your left arm out as far as you could, examining it as you turned it around every now and then so you could see the palm of your hand, and then the back of it. When it was out straight, and you could see the palm of your hand, you flexed the fingers, curling them in, rubbing your thumb over the fingers before letting your fingers uncurl. This was so strange, but it felt so wonderful.

Throwing your legs over the side of your bed, you pull yourself up until you are standing straight. Looking down at your legs you noticed that they seem pretty strong, slowly you bring one foot up and place it in front of the other, before you knew it you was walking to the door. You had to find him, you had to find Dirk and thank him for finally giving you a body.

Picking up speed you ran through the house before falling flat on your face, okay, maybe running was something you would have to work on, but for now you pulled yourself back up and walked around the house in search for the blonde haired boy. Upon reaching a room you vaguely remember you turn the nob of the door and slowly peer inside.

Be Dirk

You had spent the whole night working in your room on perfecting the perfect gift for your best friend. He wasn't just your best friend, he was someone who had been there with you for a number of years, and you really wanted to do this for him, it would be the perfect present, and he had to finish it tonight for it to be perfect.

Over the few years prior to this night, you had made many robots and sent them to your friends, Jake was the first to meet one of your robots, and it was still standing, meaning you was definitely finally getting somewhere with these.

You looked at the clock, it was 5AM, you picked up your creation and carried it to the spare room of your apartment, before placing him down on the bed, tucking him in and going back to your own room, sliding off your framed you led down onto your bed, and soon enough you was out for the count.

You felt as though you had only just closed your eyes, but now there was a hand touching your shoulder and it made you jump. Sitting up in your bed, a small smile played on your normal poker face. Your bright orange eyes met red, and slowly you brought your hand up to touch the one that was still placed on your shoulder.

"Good morning, old friend."

Be Hal

Strider's don't hug, Strider's never hug, but right now, Striders are giving the biggest hug they possibly could. Dirk had pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your tiny body and resting his head on your shoulder. You on the other hand place your own head on his shoulder, pulling in as close as you could, you have waited so long for this, so long to finally actually comfort the boy you knew so well.

Even though he put on a brave face, hid all emotions from the rest of the world, you was always the closest thing to him, the closest object to him. He saved your life, and right now, you are hugging him so hard to remind him, that even when he feels alone, with you around, he will never truly be alone.

He speaks.

"Do you remember your past?"

You nod.

You remember everything about your past, even though you didn't want too. Though you was kind of glad you did at the same time, because it just meant you could appreciate the one who brought your life back to you, even more.

When you was 11 years old you was diagnosed with some sort of heart problem, you was going to die no matter what. It was only a matter of time before the medication they gave you would soon be rendered useless to your body. Soon your body would shut down and the activity in your brain would stop. There was no use in saying you wasn't scared, because that would be a lie, you knew you was going to die, the only thing that worried you, was when.

Your family moved back to Texas so you would be with the rest of your family for the however many days you had left to live. You soon became very tired, very ill and didn't really want to move around as much. You're parents refused to let you out of the apartment, and soon you spent all of your time in your room just glancing out of your window every now and again, and that is where it happened, that is where you first laid eyes on him.

You needed to meet him..

Be Dirk

You think back to the day you met, you was walking back to your apartment when a woman's voice called to you. ''Excuse me'' her voice was soft and you turned to face her, you tilted your head to the side as if asking what it was she wanted. She had explained to you about how stupid it was, but her son really wanted to meet you. At first you was confused, why would her son want to meet you? Had you even seen him before?

Soon she continued to tell you about his condition, and how he was close to leaving them forever and the one thing he wished was to meet the boy who passed by a few times. You nod, how could you possibly say no to a boy whose only last wish was to meet you.

She reached up and gave you a hug, you was taller than her so you leaned down and pressed a hand to her back, you wasn't use to human contact before, normally you would stay up in your room and talk to your friends over the internet, your brother had passed away a long time ago so you never really had much affection your way.

She led you inside the apartment and showed you to his room, she knocked on the door, before a small 'come in' could be heard. You braced yourself, you weren't sure what you were going to see on the other side, but you wanted to give this boy his wish, even though you didn't know him.

She placed a hand on your back, and you opened the door to his room, peering inside to spot the bundle on the bed. You walked into his room and shut the door behind you, what was you suppose to say, you knew nothing about this boy would a simple hi be fine?

"Thank you." You heard, his voice was so soft, so childlike. You moved over to his bed side and sat down on the chair next to him. You looked over at his face, he was so pale, with blonde hair, he reminded you of Dave…

"No need to thank me Lil man." You smiled softly, in hope that smile brought happiness to him. He reached up and placed a hand on yours, you took note of how cold his body was, but you linked fingers with him and sat that way for what seemed forever, night soon fell and you made no attempts to leave. Even with the silence, for some reason you felt you needed to be there.

Be past Hal =

Over the many days you grew closer to the blonde headed male, you talked a lot and learnt a lot about each other. He had told you about how he lives alone and has done for many years, and you tell him about how you wished you could grow up and work with different types of technology. That was also something else you had learnt about the boy, he loved technology and found it fun to build robots. He had brought a small one down to your room to show you, you both laughed as it walked around your room picking things up and placing them in another spot. It listened to Dirk and did exactly what he told it to do, you loved it.

That night Dirk had bent down and whispered to the robot, that night, he left the robot there in your room, sat up on your desk and you swore it was smiling at you. The next morning you felt really ill, you couldn't move your body much and opening your eyes had become such a hard task to complete.

"Sh, just rest…"

He was there, you knew it, and soon you felt his hand on yours and then his soft lips pressed to your head, you was sure you was blushing, but you couldn't check as your eyes wouldn't allow you.

"I want to try and save you." He spoke again; you could feel something hit your face, something warm, something wet. He was crying.

"There is no use, nothing can save me, but being here with me has brought me so much happiness."

Be present Hal

"You save my life Dirk, you somehow managed to place my mind, my memories into a chip and carry me with you for so many years. I may still be 13, and you may now be 16, but you saved me, and I have no other words to say to you but thank you."

Be Narrator =

Dirk run his hands through the others hair, a small smile played on his lips, he promised he would save him, and 3 years later Hal finally had his body back. Sure he was able to communicate to him via his glasses, but that wasn't the same as being able to see a human being in front of him.

"Where would I be without my best friend."


End file.
